The Lost Beast
by Sheriffgirl
Summary: The story of Sinara mother of the Feral's wasn't a well-known one. Follow Sinara as she discovers loss, love and the twisting feeling of betrayal. When all she thought she knew is turned upside down and ripped apart, will she and her family survive to reap their reward or will the die trying to bring the calm they've never known. Mikoto x OC
1. Chapter 1

**K Project chapter 1**

Roaming the night was not something I enjoyed doing, it's dark though my cat eyes find no trouble seeing. But it's the people out and about, the creeps that will hit on anything with or without their permission, the druggies looking for their next fix and ugh the prostitutes and their short skimpy outfits that leave nothing to the imagination. I turn away from the busy streets full of booze, fights and the smell of cheap perfume with the hope that something can keep me tethered to this earth long enough to fulfill my promise.

Walking through the parklands gives me a small slice of serenity that I just can't seem to hold for long. With my beast always raging for control and no way to calm her it seems hopeless to even try, I have given up more times than I'd like to admit. Cleaning up the aftermath seems a hell of a lot easy than trying to keep control over a wild animal hell bent on revenge. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot something red, walking closer I realize it is a man with bright red hair staring up at the sky. He looks so relaxed staring up into the great starry night sky, which I quietly try to walk past him. Try being the key word.

A person wandering outside this later at night seems to catch his attention and suddenly I am caught looking into a pair of amber colored eyes. What seems to happen all at once, my beast goes silent, like no growling, no snarling, like nothing at all, just her soft breathing. Also, my heart beat spikes before it calms down to a slightly faster beat than normal and a hot fire starts to burn the inside of my body, spreading to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

Without any thought or control over myself, my feet walked me over to the young man, who sat and watched from his position. With control over my body I cautiously reached out for him and surprisingly he let me touch his face, my fingers gently ran down his cheek and over his jaw line. I was mesmerized as my beast started to purr and whine when I started to pull away, however, the young man caught my hand and pulled me to him. I landed half on him, bringing my left knee up beside his hip to not awkwardly fall on top of him. The other was on the ground, until his left hand that pulled me, traveled down my leg and pulled at the back of my right kneecap. I would've lost my balance if it wasn't for the strength in his arm which held and lifted me up to sit on his lap. All I could do was stare into his fiery eyes and breathe as a light feeling started in my chest and spread to the rest of my body. I shivered as his hands trailed up the sides of my legs, up over my hips to rest on my lower back, I leaned forward and sighed as the light feeling changed to something more erotic and sexual all with one touch.

My hands reached up to run through his soft red hair and down his neck, dragging my nails gently left goose bumps along his skin. His hands on my back pulled me tight against his chest and abdomen, so much so that I could feel the tension in his body and his musky, smoky entirely male scent and it pleased both my beast and me. Having had enough I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly at first, he returned the kiss gently nibbling on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. His tongue plunged into my mouth and started to explore every inch, a moan broke the silence around us as my hands tangled in his hair. My back arched forward pushing my chest to rub sensationally against his and forcing my crotch down on his growing erection. I pulled away first for breath as the man groaned when my hips jerked down on his, I laid my head beside his and he did the same and I caught my breath. When I had recovered I removed myself from his lap and pulled him to his feet, looking intensely in my eyes he must have understood as he started to lead me in the opposite direction that I had come. We walked hand in hand in silence and stealing passionate kisses a few times, at one point it got so intense that he grabbed me by the thighs and carried me back like a child to his destination while I left marks all over his neck. I could tell he enjoyed it as he would squeeze my thighs and try to hide a groan of pleasure by burying his face in my neck. I was too busy leaving a decent sized hickey on his neck to notice when we actually entered a building, the feeling of walls surrounding me had me tensing in this guys arms. He stopped as soon as I tensed; he walked us over to a bench and sat me down on it, pulling away from his neck I looked up into his curious amber eyes. Now that I took in my surroundings I noticed we were in a bar, a very nice looking bar that smelled of polished wood and obviously alcohol.

Cupping my face with one hand he tilted it up to his, his eyes roamed over my face before he sighed and leaned down to kiss me.

"It's your first time" he stated when he pulled away, shock and embarrassment hit me like a tonne of bricks. As doubt about whether I being a virgin would worry him, I started to pull away from him, but he was having none of that. Pulling me to his chest he held me still as he spoke.

"Look just be sure this is what you want, once it's gone you can't get it back. That's all I'm trying to say" his chest rumbled with every word he spoke and I was stunned to find it turned me on more.

"It is. What's your name?" I asked as I pulled away from him, he smoothed my hair away from my eyes as a wicked glint lit his eyes

"Mikoto, you?" Mikoto replied as he picked me back up and stared into my gold eyes.

"Sinara, but my friends call me Sin for short" I smiled as a grin crossed his face

"And a sin you are," Mikoto said chuckling as we ascended some stairs, leaning forward I pecked Mikoto's lips and pulled away when he wanted more. I grinned as Mikoto opened a door that leads to his bedroom that smelt just like him. Mikoto closed the door and frowned before he smirked and let go of my legs. I yelped as I fell and glared at him when I stopped bouncing on the bed, Mikoto pulled his shirt off and followed me down. He moved straight in for a kiss that instantly had me wrapping my arms around his neck, I kicked off my flats. Mikoto's hands trailed down my body and grabbed a hold of my thighs and spread them so he could move between them. I ran my hands down his back and dragged my nails back up, Mikoto's hips jerked and collided with mine and that feeling of his rock hard cock had me wet in seconds. The smell of Mikoto fully aroused and ready to mount had my head spinning Pulling away Mikoto kicked off his own shoes and sock, before diving back in for another heated kiss.

Mikoto left my lips and moved onto my neck getting to leave a few marks before he moved down south more. His hands guided over my sensitive covered breast as I threw my head back and moaned. His hands stopped at the bottom of my shirt before slipping up the back of my shirt, I arched as he went higher until he reached my bra and like an expert I expected him to be had it undone is seconds. He took his hands out and had me lift my arms as he pulled my shirt off along with my bra, before laying me back down. Without a second to feel embarrassed Mikoto was attached to one breast sucking and nibbling, sending me into a pleasant overload as a hand caressed and pinched the nipple of the other breast. Soon Mikoto swapped and gave the other the same treatment, all the while I was a moaning, withering mess.

Whilst Mikoto was evening out the treatment on my breasts, his free hand had gone farther south than I had ever allowed someone to go. It had unbuttoned my shorts and slipped into my panties and was gently stroking my wet entrance, with carefully coordinated precision.

"You're so wet for me Sin" Mikoto who had finished with my breasts whispered into my ear before nibbling on it.

"Ah I know, so why don't you do something about it Mikoto?" I asked as a finger pushed into my hole and started to stroke my inside walls. Mikoto was quick to add another finger and stretched his fingers and my hole. I looked at him to see him remove my pants from my legs before concentrating on my lower half quite intently, he leaned down and laid kisses all over my abdomen and hip bones. I gasped as he added a third finger and started to thrust his fingers in and out, I tensed as it hurt to be stretched, but I knew it would hurt more if Mikoto didn't do this first.

"You ok?" he asked softly as his thumb moved up and found my clitoris, rubbing it in circles I threw my head back and moaned as my legs clamped shut on his hand.

"Yes," I replied back sounding like more of a moan louder than I would have liked. Mikoto got my legs open and lowered his head down there keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"Good, you're about to feel a whole lot more. Think you can handle it?" He asked kissing downwards from my panty line.

"Let's find out" I replied as I closed my eyes in pure bliss as Mikoto licked my lower lips, before parting them and diving in. I covered my mouth as a loud moan tried to bubble out, I bent my knees and spread them as far as I could, to give Mikoto more room. My head felt light and rolled from side to side as Mikoto's tongue worked its magic and too soon I felt my body tighten and stiffen as something in my broke and a sweet cry of victory left my lips. Panting I watched as Mikoto pulled back and surveyed me, Mikoto unbuckled his belt and jeans and stood to let them fall to the ground. I could only stare at his cock impressed with its length and girth and Mikoto crawled back up my body. Instinctively I parted my legs and let Mikoto settle between them, I shivered as his cock brushed up against my now soaked entrance.

"It will still hurt, let me know if you want to stop," Mikoto said kissing the side of my head; I wrapped my arms around his chest as he lowered himself so our bodies were touching. I could feel Mikoto line his cock up to my hole and push a little to hold it there, Mikoto surprised me when his hand came back up and intertwined with mine beside my head. I stared up into his beautiful amber eyes and gave a nod for him to do it, he leans down and kissed me passionately as he thrusted his hips forward and tearing through my hymen.

My eyes clenched shut tight as the pain hit, Mikoto stilled above me resting his warm body against me and it helped to forget about the pain. I returned the kiss less than a minute later and shifted my hips as my body started to relax, Mikoto got the message and broke the kiss and searched my eyes for any pain as he pulled out and thrusts back in.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" I answered groaning as I ran my free hand through his hair. Mikoto dropped his head to my neck with a groan as he started a steady pace thrusting with a determined goal in mind. Mikoto kissed up my neck and up my chin before kissing my lips. Mikoto broke the kiss a few minutes later to pick up speed thrusting, I didn't understand why until I felt myself starting to clench around his cock moaning uncontrollably as my peak hit. As I was finishing coming down from my high, Mikoto was still thrusting wildly into me trying to get a release, one particular thrust had me seeing stars as he hit a spot in me that had me buckling.

"Oh, Mikoto there" I cried out as he hit it again and again. Feeling another release building I could tell I wouldn't be able to keep quiet. So instead of waking any neighbors I leaned up and sunk my teeth into Mikoto's neck as my release exploded. The taste of Mikoto's blood sent my body into yet another orgasm as Mikoto finally came as well, the cum warming my insides to new heights. A weird warmth spread over my stomach and moved down to settle on my left hip leaving a slight tingling before it disappeared into nothing. Mikoto pulled out of me as I let go of him and moved to the side to lay there looking at me, we laid there for minutes catching our breath before I lean over to kiss him. The kiss turned heated and soon we were at it again and again.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, I woke to find myself wrapped in Mikoto's arms and held to his chest with his head resting on mine. I may have been a virgin the night before but I knew you weren't supposed to say and awaken with the person that you just had a one night stand with. I decided I had to leave and I was shocked when my beast snarled and hissed at me to stay. I got so involved last night that I forgot all about my beast, yet she was so well behaved and didn't act out at all. Even though my beast wanted to stay I detached myself from Mikoto and started to search for my clothes, before I could reach for my discarded panties, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back under the covers.

"Last night wasn't a one-time thing Sin. You don't want it to be and neither do I" Mikoto admitted as he rolled me over and nuzzled my neck. I moaned as he kissed down to my breast and started to suck on them.

"Mikoto if this is going to be something, you have to know something's," I said quietly pushing him away. He looked at me and held eye contact as I spoke.

"I don't do fuck buddies or friends with benefits, so if that's what you want, let me go now," I said searching his eyes for anything, the only thing I found was a burning fire that wanted to consume me. When Mikoto held onto me it gave me hope, but what I was going to tell him next always freaked the guys out, hence the reason I was a virgin until last night.

"Mikoto I'm not a normal human, I'm a Strain," I said softly breaking eye contact and looking away from him. I braced myself for the disgust and anger but it never came, instead, Mikoto turned my head back to his and kissed me.

"I know. You're not the first Strain I've met. Besides if we are getting all these secrets out you should know I'm the Third King the Red King" Mikoto admitted with a smirk as my mouth fell open. I hit him in the shoulder as he chuckled and rolled us over with him on top.

"If that's all then how about a repeat of last night" Mikoto muttered as he traveled down my body, I sighed and closed my eyes with a smile on my face as Mikoto got busy.

 **Hello, this is my first story on Fanfiction and on K. I ask only for positive feedback to better my writing. I have a bit of this story already written out but it will take some time to get up, you know making sure everything** **fits together and works. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K Project Chapter 2**

Waking the next morning to the sunlight shining on my face surprised me, not as much as the young man who drew the curtains open. He had light brown hair that just reached his shoulders and soft brown eyes that seemed friendly.

"Time to get up you lazy King, we have work to do toda-...oh hello there, who would you happen to be?" the man asked as he spotted me watching him from within Mikoto's arms. His long sleeved white shirt blinded me as the sun hit it, taking notice he stood between me and the sun. I didn't answer as I watched him with guarded eyes, he took a step closer to me and I moved back into Mikoto's chest tensing. Frowning slightly the man moved away to pull the curtain to block the sunlight out of my face, before kneeling in front of me.

"Hello my name is Tatara Totsuka, what's your name?" Tatara asked as he smiled at me. His happy persona was very welcoming, but I knew better than to trust a friendly looking face.

"Sinara North" I replied softly, I watched as his face changed from friendly to excited.

"It's lovely to meet you Sinara North" Tatara smiled as he raised a hand for me to shake, I flinched away and stiffened in Mikoto's arms, the smile faded from his face and was replaced by one of sadness. "I'm sorry" Tatara muttered as he lowered his hand. Mikoto's arms tighten around me; my skin sizzled as he rubbed his nose along the back of my neck, causing me to break out in a purr.

"No I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you Tatara" I said pulling a hand out from under the blanket. Hesitating for a second Tatara watched me to make sure I was fine before slowly raising his hand and shaking mine.

"Oh you're a strain" Tatara said as an afterthought, feeling self-conscious I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let me. "Oh sorry, I don't mean anything by it. We actually had a strain in our clan, she's so sweet, I think you'll love her" Tatara gushed still holding my hand. Smiling I nodded as Mikoto shifted behind me, bring his head up and resting it above mine, he sighed as his hand under the blanket moved down south. My free hand grabbed his and held it on my stomach, threading my fingers with his. "Ah king you're awake, Izumo's been waiting on you all morning. You have that thing to take care of soon" Tatara smiled as he noticed Mikoto was awake. Grunting I felt like Mikoto was just staring at Tatara, waiting for him to get the hint.

"Uh Tatara we're naked under here" I blushed saying this as his face also went red.

"Oh sorry, I'll wait down stair. Ah Sinara do you like bacon and eggs omelette?" Tatara asked jumping to his feet and walking over to the door.

"Oh um yes please" I muttered unable to look him in the eyes.

"Ok I expect to see you two soon for breakfast" Tatara said closing the door behind him. Sighing I rolled over in Mikoto's and groaned into his chest as he grunted.

"That was the most awkward meeting I've ever had" I groaned, snorting Mikoto pulled me closer as his hands roamed down my back.

"Oh no you don't, you had me twice already. I'm dirty from those workouts and need a shower, and to be honest so do you" I laughed as I wiggled out of Mikoto's arms and bed. Standing beside to bed I took this time to really look at Mikoto, I already knew he was tall, but my god he had to be over six foot. His body was long but lean, my eyes travelled down his defined body, there didn't look to be an ounce of fat on him and while he looked frightening last night seeing him now watching me with half lid lazy eyes he actually reminded me of a cat.

"Funny, I could have sworn I was the cat strain not you! Get your lazy ass up, you have king duties to attend to" I smiled as I walked into his bathroom, I heard him groan as the bed creaked possibly from him getting up or turning over. Sluggishly I turned on the water, making sure it was warm before I stepped in the shower, I felt my body relax under the spray of the water as the sweat of last night and early this morning wash away. I was rinsing my hair out when I spotted Mikoto watching me from the doorway; he had this gleam in his eyes that made my body shiver. Hands still in my hair I watched with caution as he walked over and stepped in the shower, I moved back and rested my hands on his chest as he dipped down and kiss me.

"Mikoto don't get carried away, I don't want Tatara to come looking for us" I muttered when he pulled away and started down my neck. I only got a hum in reply before Mikoto sunk his teeth into my neck.

"Ahh, Mikoto!" I moaned as my nails lengthened and scrapped his chest. My beast growled in approval awaking as Mikoto awoke the fire in my body he lit last night. Mikoto's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against him, then trailed over my hips to cup my ass. My arms wrapped themselves around Mikoto as I dragged my nails down his back, knowing that he liked it.

"Mikoto" I whined as a hand dipped between us and rubbed my sensitive bead. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, while I gasped and moaned out in pleasure. Having had enough of his games, I pushed him away from me with a warning growl, he had the nerve to look amused with a smug smirk on his face. Giving him a smirk of my own I reached up and grabbed his hair, with his permission I pulled him down to my mouth but instead of kissing him I gave him a hard bite on his neck. Not enough to break skin but enough to have him lock hands on my body. Sucking for a few more seconds I let go and nipped at his collarbone, making sure I left marks in my wake. I moved down to his nipple, I nipped it none to gently, his hips jerked forward as a hand rested on my head smoothing my wet hair out of my eyes. I glanced up at him as I kissed his abs with the most innocent eyes I could muster, the hand in my hair moved down to stroke my cheek as he gazed back at me. While he was distracted my hands that had been resting on his hips, wrapped around his cock and rubbed him. His eyes clouded in lust, while my hands stroked his stiff member, paying special attention to his sensitive head and generous sack. A particular rub over his head seemed to decide something for him as he pulled me up from my crouching position.

Mikoto crushed his mouth to mine and his hands grabbed my thighs and hoisted me in the air, my arms instinctively wrapped around his head. My back meet the cool wall, causing me to pull away and hiss as he grinded our hips together to hold me, Mikoto set to work on my breasts kneading and sucking them fervently. Mikoto readjusted me and his cock pocked at my entrance, but not quiet getting the right angle, reaching down around us, I grabbed him running my thumb over the top and aligned him to me. With a hard thrust Mikoto was sheathed in me bringing instant pleasure to both of us. Moaning I tightened my hold on his head and I pulled myself up with Mikoto's help, before falling back down on his cock. We stayed like this, keeping pace with the other until I could feel myself reaching my end.

"Mikoto, I'm ah almost there" I admitted as I felt my canine teeth sharpen into little daggers, growling I threw my head back and cried out as Mikoto help me reach my peak. My body hummed with sensitivity and heated a degree more when Mikoto came not a minute later. This threw my senses into overdrive and without thinking I lunged forward and sank my teeth into Mikoto's neck just under his left ear. His warm blood filled my mouth as both our bodies shuddered and relaxed against one another's. Coming to my senses I pulled away from Mikoto's neck so fast that my head smacked painfully into the wall behind me.

"Fuck" I shouted as I clutched at my head, as black spots invaded my vision forcing me to close my eyes. Mikoto lowered me to my feet and leaned me against him as he checked my head.

"No need to knock yourself out" He said as he rubbed the sore spot. Opening my eyes I followed the blood trail up his chest to his neck where two perfect crescent moon marks in the shape on my teeth bled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you that hard" I said miffed that I had slipped and hurt him. I cupped some water and washed away the blood but it was Mikoto's hand that grabbed mine and brought it to his mouth. Turning it so my palm faced the roof he bit my wrist roughly, my eyes closed as a moan escaped my mouth, when I opened them I found him watching me intensely with a fire blazing wildly in his eyes.

"I enjoy you biting me more then I should, it doesn't hurt" he said pulling me to him and kissing the side of my head. I pulled away first and turned without a word getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel I started to dry myself as I heard Mikoto turn off the shower and step out. I moved away from him as he got closer and entered the room, picked up my clothes and put them on. Before I could move away from Mikoto again he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me still.

"What is really bothering you?" He asked as I tensed in his arms. Water dripped from his hair and slipped down the side on my neck and down between my breast.

"I always get carried away and let my control slip. This isn't uncommon for me Mikoto; I always make a mess of situations. I spent years in the country side learning to control myself, you seem to release me from feeling so organised with only a touch. That scares me, I can't lose control again, Mikoto I can't" I replied frustrated with myself. My hands grabbed his forearms and tried pulling them off but Mikoto wouldn't budge. "Don't worry this is my problem, I'll fix it" I sighed. Mikoto turned me in his arms and stared down in my eyes with his own amber ones, they looked determined as they blazed a hole to my soul.

"Maybe having such a tight hold on your control is the problem. Let go, don't over think things. Just take them as they come" he said running his thumb under my left eye.

"Of course you'd say that, you have the rowdiest clan out of all seven clans. The last time I lost control of myself I killed people Mikoto. Even though they were bad people, I could have just as easily turned and killed one of my friends. I swore to myself I'd never be that out of control again, that in there that was my control slipping" I said pointing towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry; I'll stop you from killing...unless you want them dead. Then I'll burn them for you" Mikoto said smirking. I pushed him away and lightly punched him on his bare chest.

"You don't plan on going downstairs like that do you? Not that I mind, but I'm gonna have to rip out some ladies eyes if there are any down there" I laughed, turning from me Mikoto got dressed before pulling me out of the room and down the stairs. Gripping his arm tighter as the noise picked up, I shuffled closer to Mikoto as we entered the room, and many male voices greeted Mikoto. Waving a hand Mikoto stopped in front of a bar pulling out two stools, I sat in one and Mikoto the other and a tall blonde man came over to us.

"Well well, it seems Tatara wasn't lying when he said you had a pretty woman up in your room. My name is Izumo Kusanagi and what might your name be pretty lady?" Izumo asked as he polished a glass. His short blonde hair parted to the left and helped frame his face, he wore a pair of purple tinted glasses, long blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a black over coat and a red scarf.

"Ah nice to meet you Mr Kusanagi, I'm Sinara North" I replied nodding at him.

"Izumo is fine, Sinara" he said. Smiling he went to say something else but was interrupted as Tatara came out of a door beside me carrying two plates of bacon and egg omelette.

"Oh good you two are down, I was just about to come and check on you. There seemed to be a bit of banging sounds going on up there. I was getting worried someone had hurt themselves" Tatara said sweetly as he put down the plates in front of us. A blush erupted over my cheeks and I ducked my head to stare at the plate before me, unable to look Tatara in the eyes. Mikoto hummed beside me, risking a glance I found him and Izumo smirking at me, Mikoto looked quiet smug, while Izumo gave me a knowing wink.

"Thank you for the food" I said rushed as I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece quite harshly before shoving it into my mouth. My eyes widened as my taste buds exploded with flavour, I snapped up to stare at Tatara with wonder and amazement.

"What is it bad?" he asked, his bright face dropping to worry, the noisy bar went quiet waiting for my answer, chewing and swallowing I shook my head.

"This is amazing, I don't think I've ever tasted something so delicious" I praised as I scooped up another bite. Tatara's worried face instantly brightens and a happy smile covered his face. The noise in the bar started back up as people laughed and joked with Tatara.

"It seems like you've won over another person with your cooking skill Tatara, congratulations" said a big guy dressed in a grey jacket and sweat pants as he pat Tatara on the back. Others in the bar gathered around as I finished my plate and Tatara took it away before returning. We spoke for about half an hour with him trying to get answers out of me, where I lived, if I had any family questions that I avoided as much as possible as the others spoke to each other.

"So who exactly are you? It's not like King to keep his lady of the night over for breakfast?" asked one young man with shaggy brown hair and a smoke hanging from his lips. A pang of something settled in the pit of my stomach as I stared at the alcohol before me. Plucking up the courage I turned to him to answer, but before I could open my mouth a shorter guy wearing a beanie punched the first guy in the side of the head. His face was covered in a blush but his eyes looked annoyed.

"You fucking nosy bastard, stay out of king's business. That goes for the lot of you" he shouted turning to the rest of the men and shaking his fist at them, some laughed and others like Tatara and Izumo smiled.

"My name is Sinara North" I stated simply gaining everyone's attention; they all watched me as if waiting for something else. My anxiety started to flare up as no one said anything, I looked to Tatara and Izumo for help but they only watched with mused smiles, the bastards.

"Where'd you meet king?" asked a man with a round hat on, why he needed to wear the hat inside was beyond me.

"At a park, last night" I replied as another guy with a hat, hoodie and sunglasses on, once again why was next to question me.

"Just what are you intentions with our king?" he asked with a sly grin, feeling as if I was being played I shifted uncomfortable as my beast pawed at the surface to get free. Pushing her back I glanced wearily at Mikoto beside me who had only just finished his food.

"I don't see how my intentions with your king are your business. Mikoto is a big boy and can take care of himself if I intended him any harm" I replied griping my chair as my nails lengthened as this started to feel threatening towards me.

"So you admit to wanting to harm him" another guy said, by now I could feel what little control I had start to unravel. My hair started to rise slowly as my arm hairs stood on end, my teeth grew to their small sharp daggers. The air grew tense as my body stiffened readying for an attack if someone made a move. Suddenly Mikoto's hand slid around my waist and rested on my hip, the group seemed quite shocked by their king.

"She means no harm to Mikoto. You're pushing her; you can only push a powerful strain like her so far before they retaliate. She's much stronger then you are" said a soft child like voice from behind the group. Parting like the red sea the guys revealed a small young girl with snowy white hair and wine red eyes. She was dressed in a Lolita dress, it was a long black and red with layers of ruffles on the skirt and sleeves. She had a little hat tied to her head tilted to the side, white stockings and matching red and black shoes that completed her outfit.

"You're...how" I muttered completely shocked by this little precious thing before me. She looked so grown up for a child it astonished me.

"Ah Anna is a strain like you Sinara" I winced as Izumo broke our stare down, nodding absentmindedly I stared at her wondering how much time had passed before I broke out stare and got off my chair and walked over to her. I kneeled down in front of her and held out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Anna" I said waiting for her to take my hand, she stared at me for the longest time, before taking my hand. A shock travelled through my body at the contact.

"We've meet before. I'm not sure where but I know you" Anna said as she let go of my hand and walked away heading up the stairs. I was shocked beyond belief when she said this, my body locked up for a few seconds before releasing.

"Well that was weird" said someone from behind me bringing me back to reality. My body fizzed as my consciousness was pulled away for a moment to a seedy looking building, before returning to my body.

"Ah I should be going, I've got a few things to take care of today" I said getting to my feet and turning to the group that stared sceptically at me.

"When will you be back Sinara?" Tatara asked as he walked over to me, I tilted my head and thought about it.

"I guess when everyone feels comfortable enough for me to return" I replied unsure of how to answer.

"Oh you should give me you number so we can plan a day out" Tatara excitedly smiled pulling out a phone.

"Oh um I don't have a phone, never really need one before now. But if you concentrate really hard on me and call my name, I'll know where to find you if you need me" I admitted as most people looked surprised.

"Really oh that's so cool Sinara" Tatara said putting his phone away.

"Uh you can all call me Sin; Sinara is what my mother would call me when I was in trouble, so Sin is just fine" I said as Mikoto caught my eye, smirking his eyes wandered up and down my body as his words from last night echoed in my head 'And a sin you are'. Blushing I walked over to Mikoto and grabbed a card from the card holder beside him.

"I've got the bar's number so if I need to get a hold of you I'll call" I said looking off to the side as I said this. Looking back at Mikoto once more I found him smirking down at me, quickly I turned away from him and bid everyone goodbye before rushing out the door and away from the bar.

"Well she seems nice" Tatara smiled as the bar door closed and the bar took on its noisy scene once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**K Project Chapter 3**

*Several hours later*

Sometime later I had tracked the scent of the person who had called out to me earlier, the building was how I saw it before seedy and dirty, but busy with business. After going home and changing into a skimpy outfit of a black lace bra with a low cut shirt and very short denim pants cut up the side on the legs and short flat boots. I walked up to the building feeling many eyes on me as I approached the bouncer.

"Well what can I do for a sexy lady like you?" he asked as he stripped me with his eyes. Smiling sweetly I battered my eyelashes at him as I clasped my hands together in front of me successfully squeezing my breast together.

"Well I was hoping to see if there were any positions available, whether for the pole or private customers I don't care, I'm not really picky" I giggled trying to be as sexy as Demi taught me.

"Well I can sneak you inside and you can show me what you've got and I can pass it onto the boss" the bouncer grinned down at me.

'This is perfect, sorry buddy but you've no idea what you are getting yourself into' I thought as I nodded and he opened the door. I flinched as he wrapped his arm around my waist and thankfully he didn't take any notice, with the prospects of a lay much more interesting.

*No one's POV*

"There it is, Man's Haven. Owned by one Kotetsu Kakogawa, 39 married to Mina Kakogawa 33. Together they had a 15 year old daughter who attends school aboard. Lately Mr Kakogawa has since become a big shot in the drug industry and has been trafficking women and young girls through his club all of which he …samples first. The list goes on. All in all this is one dirty man" Izumo finished as he stubbed out his smoke before lighting another one.

"Man he's one dirty fuck. Lets bust some heads" Yata said flipping his bat as he agitation showed clear as day.

"Yea let's do this…hey is that Sin" Shohei pointed as a woman approached the bar in a very revealing outfit.

"You've got to be kidding me" Yata muttered blushing at Sin's choice of outfit. Mikoto watched as his woman spoke with the bouncer outside before being ushered inside.

"Does anyone else think this is too coincidental that king met her last night and now she turns up at one of our busts?" Rikio asked scratching the side of his head. Yata turned to him and hit him in the stomach with his bat and grabbed him in a headlock when he doubled over in pain.

"You fucking idiot didn't you see her flinch from his touch" Yata shouted as Rikio grabbed at Yata's arms.

"Yea but he's got a point, it is a bit coincidental. No offence king but you picked up a strain with unknown powers at a park last night and today she's interfering in clan business" Eric pointed out, Tatara's face showed worry while Mikoto's showed nothing.

"Something that belongs to her is in there" Anna said clutching Tatara's hand as all eyes turned to her. "She worried about it and wants it back. She's trying to protect it but it got lost and found by them" Anna said pointing to the building.

"So she didn't know we were going to be here?" Rikio asked as Yata dropped him on the ground, Anna shook her head 'no' and looked back at the building as a loud 'bang' came from it, people rushed out, most were women or girls who dressed in revealing clothes, they were herded away from the building as it caught fire, by people walking past.

"Fucking hell" Yata muttered as the fire burned everything even the stone that held it up. Mr Kakogawa was nowhere to be seen or any of his lackeys.

"She found it" Anna said as two shadows emerged from the fiery doorway, one helping the other walk. Sinara was covered in soot but was fine as she helped a young brown haired girl hobble out of the burning building. People rushed forward to help them, Sinara gritted her teeth and shook her head at them and people backed away from the two. Together they wobbled down the street and around the corner out of sight. The red clan was left speechless as the building burned down to nothing, not even a speck of ash was left to be found.

"Hum almost like our fire" Izumo said grinning at Mikoto who gave nothing away.

"So if they're dead what are we still standing around here for, the other girl was injured. We should help them" Tatara said as he gestured to the end of the street where the girls disappeared to.

"What makes you think they need our help?" Kosuke asked softly as the group started in the direction of the girls.

"Well I don't think they actually live anywhere. When we spoke at the bar Sin was very vague and tried to change the subject or turn the tables around and ask questions about me whenever I asked about family or where she lived. It was like she didn't know how to answer the question, but I thought about it and if she had been abused because she is a strain she would find it best to deflect the conversation away from that topic to save her from answering" Tatara explained as they got to the corner in time to see the women head down a dark alleyway.

"She is obviously staying somewhere, I mean she changed her clothes" Masaomi said as the clan reached the alleyway.

"Yea but she looked so much more refreshed after coming down from her shower" Tatara tried to explain, a couple of the guys grinned and snickered, Yo even opened his mouth to crack a joke but Tatara spoke before he could. "It's hard to explain but it was like she was accepting help for the first time in years. There is a glint in her eyes, it showed me that she has been through hardships and come out the other end, not necessarily unscathed but stronger" Tatara continued.

"Uh Tatara what does that have to do with them being homeless?" Shohei asked taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"They need our help I just know it, Sin she doesn't know how to ask for help because it has never been offered to her in her whole life. We have to help them" Tatara said ending the conversation as the women disappeared into a boarded building through a broken board.

"So how do you want to do this?" Izumo asked the group as they stopped near the boarded window. The gap was big enough for a small woman to fit in, so only Anna and Yata would fit through, the guys started to pull off a few more boards to fit through, they were successful when they were interrupted.

"What the hell do you think you lot are doing?" asked an angry voice behind them, turning the clan found a small sandy blonde hair, brown eyes girl glaring them down.

"Ah we could ask you the same question, what is a young girl like you doing down a dark alleyway?" Izumo questioned moving to stand before the girl. The girl tensed but held her ground, without warning she reached up and touched Izumo's cheek for a brief second before pulling back.

"Friends of Sins huh, you know stalking someone to their supposed home is creepy right?" she asked rhetorically as she walked past them all and climbed through the hole. "Well don't just stand there come on in" she muttered waving them through. Once the clan was in the girl boarded up the hole so it didn't look so open and moved to a different room, the clan went to follow but Anna stopped them.

"Why are you taking us away from her?" Anna asked confused, the girl looked at her funny before she spoke.

"Strain right, well there is no fooling you, what's your name?" the girl asked tilting her head and directing the clan in another direction. No one moved until Anna nodded that Sinara was that way.

"Anna Kushina" she stared blankly as she and Tatara walked beside the girl.

"I'm Demi, so how did you guys and girl meet Sin? She normally doesn't make friends overnight, especially this many" Demi asked as she turned the clan into a big old office room. Desks were pushed against the walls and cupboards piled on the desks to cover windows and block the light out.

"Interesting story that, your friend and our king met at a park late last night then came back and slept together. So we really don't know her that well, but she seems nice enough" Shohei grinned as he told Demi who blushed and covered her face.

"Ah my baby's growing up, how cute. Which one is your king? Oh wait don't tell me let me guess. No offence to anyone about anything that is about to come out of my mouth. Let's start with you, short as you may be your are too shy for Sin, she needs a man who will take charge and lead the way, but also let her take control when she needs, so that cancels you and cocky pretty boy behind you out" Demi said pointing to Yata and Yo behind him. Yata blushed and looked away, while Yo exclaimed that he wasn't domineering. Moving on she crossed out Eric, too snarky, Kosuke, Masaomi and Tatara, too soft, Shohei and Rikio too boyish and Saburota, too loud.

"So that leaves you two, and without a doubt you are too much of a flirty ass for Sinara, so that leaves quiet but composed broody red. You are the king, what's the verdict am I right Sin? You slept with silent broody red? Kiwa is gonna be so surprised you pulled a good looking guy" Demi asked staring at something behind the clan, turning they found a wide eyed mouth open Sinara supporting a clearly injured and exhausted young woman. A blush covered her cheeks as her eyes locked onto Mikoto's blazing ambers.

"Shut up and help me with Nora you ass" Sin muttered looking off to the side embarrassed, before Demi could move to help Sin's knees buckled. Kosuke who was closest to the women scoop Nora up into his arms surprising the hell out of Nora and Sin. "Uh thanks, you can put her down over there please" as Masaomi held Sin up.

"Whoa you're hot" he said and all eyes turned to him. "No I don't mean like that, well I mean you are pretty, anyway I mean you're really burning up" He said lifting a hand up to check her temperature, flinching Sinara ducked under his arm and stumbled over to Nora's side. Kneeling she placed her hand under Nora's blood stained shirt and felt her ribs, Nora whimpered when Sin touched a broken one but calmed as a cool sensation took away all the hurt.

"So your lover and his clan stalked you all the way here, any reason why you didn't tell them you were headed to a brothel? While we're on that matter why were you lot at the brothel?" Demi asked as she sat on an old desk. Sinara could faintly here Izumo explaining to Demi what they were doing there before she arrived, but her hearing was fading in and out so she was only catching snippets. Demi turned asking Sinara a question but found her fainting backwards, lunging forward she caught Sin's head before it crashed into the ground.

"Wow you must have worn her out! Healing others isn't that hard unless she is tired, shit she is hot" Demi yelped laying Sinara's head on the ground and touching her forehead. Demi with the help of Kosuke moved Sinara to a make shift bed, she then proceeded to argue for an hour that Sinara and Nora were fine here with her as the sun set for the day. Demi lost the argument when Mikoto picked Sin up and walked towards the hole for a door; Kosuke gathered Nora in his arms and followed his king. All the while Izumo pat Demi on the back as she gathered some clothes and followed the clan all the way back to the bar. Mikoto headed up stairs to his room and wasn't seen again for the rest of the night. Nora was placed on a couch away from Demi, who couldn't stop complaining and arguing with Yata who couldn't stop blushing that they didn't need their help and finally shut up when she fell asleep on one of the couches after being on it for ten minutes. The clan as a whole sighed and bid one another goodnight and headed off to their own homes.


End file.
